The present invention relates to a supertwisted nematic liquid crystal display apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as "STN-LCD"), and particularly to a liquid crystal display apparatus such as a black-and-white STN-LCD which can be used in an Office Automation (OA) apparatus, for example, a word processor.
In a preferred embodiment a novel liquid crystal display apparatus is provided comprising: a liquid crystal cell having a structure in which a liquid crystal layer is sandwiched between a pair of transparent substrates each having at least one electrode, the liquid crystal molecules in said liquid crystal layer oriented substantially in parallel to the surface of said substrate and twisted at an angle in the thickness direction of said liquid crystal layer when the voltage is not applied, and a pair of polarizers disposed so as to sandwich said liquid crystal cell there between, wherein the angle of the polarized light transmission axis of said polarizer to the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules in the middle of said liquid crystal layer is less than 10.degree., including 9.degree., 8.degree., 7.degree., 6.degree., 5.degree., 4.degree., 2.degree., 1.degree. and 0.degree..